cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Altmile
]] "Altmile" (アルトマイル Arutomairu) is a series of cards with "Altmile" in its card name exclusive to the Royal Paladin clan. The first card was introduced in G Trial Deck 2: Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star, they received their first support in G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride, and further support in G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom, G Booster Set 4: Soul Strike Against The Supreme, and G Booster Set 6: Transcension of Blade and Blossom. Playstyle This archetype's playstyle revolves around giving power to your units, mostly the ones in the front row, and calling grade 2 units out of the deck to further activate your power bonuses across the board or simply to achieve four or more attacks in one turn. With the introduction of Transcension of Blade and Blossom, this deck focuses even more on aggression by calling your grade 2s during the battle phase and powering units up to further deplete the opponents resources, while also having the aid of the new keyword "Brave" which activates when you have 3 or less cards in your hand. Background Who is Altmile? (Monthly Bushiroad December 2014 Issue) He is an elite knight of Royal Paladin, the First Regular Army of the Holy Nation. Despite being born as a layman in the border area where the legend of Gablade the Sacred Knight was left, his supreme swordsmanship and passion are well recognized, and he has served the nation as a formal knight since his youth. After that, he achieved many victories and became a knight praised for his top-level martial skills. When he heard that dangers were approaching the boundary, he invited the knights who from his hometown, as well as a bunch of traveling companions, and initiated the Expedition to patrol the border. He has vowed to protect the nation as well as his hometown - like the great paladin who spent his life protecting this land. ---- (Divine Swordsman of the Shiny Star) Altmile was born in a town standing in the desert area on the eastern border of the United Sanctuary, close to the barrens of Dragon Empire, the militant empire lead by the dragons. He grew up hearing the legacy and legend of a hero. The hero's name is Gablade the Sacred Knight, a great knight who fought bravely to protect the desert town from an invasion by the dragons. Recently, the desert area where his hometown stands has been threatened by the invasion from the Dragon Empire. Altmile and his comrades in the Expedition marched towards their hometown, and fight bravely to protect their hometown like Gablade did. And... in midst of war, Altmile and his comrades contacted the hero, surpassing time. List of "Altmile" Cards Grade 3 *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile (V Series) *Higher Deity Knight, Altmile *Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile Grade 4 *Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile *Transcending the Heavens, Altmile List of Support Cards Grade 0 *Blinking Knight, Millius *Bringer of Dreams, Belenus (Critical) Grade 1 *Headwind Knight, Selim *Knight of Battle Preparation, Porrex *Knight of Favorable Odds, Ascanius *Knight of Pulsation, Starius *Knight of Reform, Pir *Laurel Knight, Sicilus *Lunarfang Knight, Felax *Security Knight, Regius Grade 2 *Counteroffensive Knight, Suleiman *Flying Swallow Knight, Claus *Knight of Ambuscade, Redon *Knight of Dedication, Jeanne *Knight of Refinement, Benizel *Peerless Knight, Livarot *Septgal Grade 4 *Divine Knight of Godly Defense, Igraine *Immortal Holy Sword, Fides Category:Archetype Category:Altmile